


Call Me @Midnight

by orphan_account



Series: Call Me @ Midnight [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Have a nice day, Luca Has a Lot of Feelings, M/M, Matthew Kennville is Bad at Feelings, Non-Affectionate Boy Being Affectionate Because He Misses His Boyfriend, Quarantine, Texting, Two Boyfriends in Quarantine, a sprinkle of angst, gay fluff, not beta read we die like men, this is self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lu, I miss you. You make me feel wanted and loved, but I never do the same to you. So I’m doing it here. Here are 12 things I should tell you more often.”Two boys during quarantine missing each other. Luca’s feeling down, and Matthew misses his boyfriend. Lonely boys and a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Call Me @ Midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766374
Kudos: 1





	Call Me @Midnight

Matthew’s phone lights up, buzzing loudly. Matthew sits up slowly, then yawns, his eyes closed. Opening them, he blinks at his phone, eyes adjusting to the bright light. He reaches for his glasses and shoves them on. _Who the fuck calls at midnight?_ He asks himself, reaching for his phone.

His question is answered when his phone stops buzzing and switches to his lock screen, with the words:

**12:04**

**Lu**

**Missed Call**

He blinks, hardly comprehending the words. Why would Luca be calling him at midnight? Was something wrong?

Another notification pops up.

**Lu**

**Sorry. You’re probably asleep.**

He unlocks his phone and types out a response.

**What’s up?**

**Oh you’re up?**

**I am now**

**Sorry, did I wake you?**

**It’s fine**

**What happened? Are you okay?**

**I’m okay**

**I just couldn’t sleep**

**How come?**

**I miss you**

**I miss seeing your face**

**I want to hold your hand and eat Walt’s with the group**

**I want to kiss your face off**

**When all of this is over, I’m going to hug you and never let go**

**I can’t wait**

**I should probably go to bed**

**We should talk more often**

**Maybe not in the middle of the night again**

**Does eight work?**

**Tomorrow?**

**Sure**

**Goodnight, Lu**

**Goodnight, Mattie**

* * *

Luca was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. 

He missed his friends. He missed eating lunch with them and going to classes. He missed eating Walt’s and sandwiches from the deli. He missed the times during lunch where they would just talk about stuff. He missed how Matthew would make snarky comments and how Alicia would get all mad. He missed talking to Daniel about school. He missed listening to Sarah and Matthew debate about books or movies. He missed sitting next to Elaine at lunch and trying her baking experiments. He missed getting popsicles with the soccer team after a game. 

He missed stealing kisses at random times and watching Matthew’s face flush a pale pink, and how Matthew would tuck his face into his hands and how he would hide his cheeks and giddy smile. He missed playing with Matthew’s white-blond curls. He missed buying chocolate candies as the drugstore and feeding them to Matthew, who would always eat it with a solemn look on his face and say “Thank you, Lu.” He missed walking home with Matthew and holding hands because he knew that Matthew didn’t like PDA but Matthew always made sure to do little things like hand-holding in private that left Luca giddy and smiling. 

He missed how Matthew made him feel like the only person in the world. 

Luca sighed. 

His phone lit up. 

**8:00**

**Mattie <3**

**Mobile**

He snatched it up. 

“Mattie?”

“Go to your window.”

Luca stood and walked over to his window, pulling the curtain open. There, about twenty feet away, was Matthew, looking out his own bedroom window. 

Luca beamed and waved. The window was too far away to talk to each other, but he could see Matthew well. “Hi! How was your day?”

“Long,” Matthew admitted. He propped his chin up on his arm. “How was Spanish?”

Luca groaned. Matthew laughed at him, smirking. Spanish was his worst subject. “Awful, as always. I suck at the imperfect tense and it’s even worse on Zoom.”

“Sorry.” Luca could still hear Matthew smirking. “How are your sisters?”

“Loud. Very loud.” Luca laughed. “Louise is going a bit insane. Lola’s really bored. Lori’s almost done with her year but she’s got a ton of work.” He dragged a chair over to the window and sat down. “How’s Anthony?”

Matthew’s grin faltered. “The children’s hospital is pretty chaotic right now. There are so many kids with low immune systems, so if a patient gets COVID...” Matthew shook his head. “He’s not doing too great. Working double shifts.”

“And your parents?”

“Mom’s okay. She misses you.”

“What about your dad?”

“Dad moved back with his parents. He wants us to come with him.” Matthew said shortly. Luca knew to drop it.

“How’s school for you?” Luca asked, smiling happily. He laid his chin on the windowsill and watched his boyfriend with a content look on his face.

“...Lu, we share all of our classes.”

“Except for language,” Luca reminded him.

“Except for language,” Matthew agreed.

“How’s French, then?”

“Fine.” Matthew was in the small group of people that were not taking Spanish. His mother insisted on it - because the two boys had been in all of the same classes since they started elementary school, Matthew had basically zero friends besides Luca. Their few mutual friends were ones where Luca had befriended them, and Matthew, being as he was always with Luca, got to know said friends. Did Matthew consider them his friends? Not really.

Most people thought that Matthew was an asshole. He was sarcastic and sour and altogether, not a pleasant person. People wondered why Luca was friends with him. They thought that Luca followed Matthew around like a lovesick puppy, even though it was pretty much the opposite. Matthew was the one who followed Luca around everywhere. Matthew was the one who confessed first. Matthew would only listen to Luca. 

Luca sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass of his window. “I miss you.”

“I do too.”

“When this is over, I’m going to kiss every inch of your face.”

“I look forward to it.”

Luca smiled giddily.

“LUCAAAA LOUISE PUSHED ME!” Luca’s youngest sister screeched.

“SHE PUT PAINT IN MY HAIR!” Louise screeched back.

“Is everything okay?” Matthew asked.

“Just my sisters arguing,” Luca answered, his grin faltering. If they kept it up, Luca would probably have to get off the phone. Both of his parents were working from home, and they wouldn’t be able to settle any arguments until their work was done.

“LUCAAAAA,” Lola screamed. Luca winced.

“You can go if you need—” Matthew started to say, before being cut off.

“LUCA, LOLA IS BEING MEAN.”

“LUCAAA, LOUISE PUSHED ME.”

Luca made a face. “I’M ON THE PHONE,” he shouted.

“WITH YOUR BOYFRIEEEND?”

“EEEEWWWWWWW!”

“SHUT UP!” Luca shouted. “I have to go.” He turned back to look at Matthew.

Matthew was grinning. “Okay.”

“Love you, Mattie.”

“Goodnight, Lu.”

* * *

Luca climbed the stairs to his bedroom, worn out and tired. Making dinner for the family was not an easy task, and putting two children to bed wasn’t a piece of cake either. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes.

His phone buzzed, an annoying sound that seemed to drill into his brain. He picked it up, intending to turn it off before falling asleep, but froze when he noticed the name that was displayed.

**Now**

**Mattie <3**

**24 more notifications**

Confused, he opened his phone and clicked on the message app. Matthew had texted him. Matthew usually didn’t initiate conversations.

**Mattie <3**

**Lu, I miss you. You make me feel wanted and loved, but I never do the same to you. So I’m doing it here. Here are 12 things I should tell you more often. One for every year I’ve known you, plus one, for the year to come. It’s been eleven years, crazy, right?**

  1. **You’re so pretty, even if you’re twenty feet away. You get prettier every day. I don’t tell you that as much as I should. I miss running my hands through your chestnut hair. Your hair is really soft, and it’s really pretty.**
  2. **I miss looking at your eyes. They’re such a pretty shade. You say they’re brown, but when the light hits them right, they look like gold. Other times they look green.**
  3. **I hate how I can’t kiss you or hold your hand right now, and I hate how I can’t take you on dates anymore.**
  4. **I hate how I can’t sit next to you in class and watch you draw shapes on your notes. I miss how you would take my hands and trace stars into my palms.**
  5. **I hate how I can see you from my bedroom window but I can’t get any closer.**
  6. **I miss walking to school with you and listening to music together on the way. I miss studying with you and watching the Toy Story movies with you when we were done.**
  7. **I miss how you stick your tongue out when you’re writing something down and you don’t even realize it. I miss watching you play Pokémon on your really old Game Boy Advance and I miss how you would try to explain to me that “Blazikens are the best, Mattie,” when I really don’t understand anything you’re saying. I miss how you would take photos of flowers you would find and send them to me.**
  8. **I want to spend every second of my life with you. I just want to be where you are. You feel like home.**
  9. **I love how you burst into laughter, how it pours out of you like water, and how it makes everyone smile. I miss hearing that. I miss your grin, your smile, how it lights up your entire face. I miss watching you smile.**
  10. **Here’s a quote of how I feel about you: “You are my love story, and I write you into everything I do, everything I see, everything I touch, and everything I dream, you are the words that fill my pages.” -A. R. Asher.**
  11. **I’m an asshole, but you look at me and see the good in me. Thank you for that. I will take this time to tell you that when I look at you, there is nothing but good. You’re perfect to me, Lu.**
  12. **I love you, Luca Jonathan Kohn.**



Luca’s eyes teared up. He dropped his phone on the bed and leaped to his feet. He sped over to the window and shoved it open with a screech of rusty hinges.

“MATTIE!” he shouted.

Matthew appeared at his window, his face slightly pink. He opened his window and stuck his head out.

“I LOVE YOU!” he shouted, beaming.

Matthew’s face turned bright red.

“Lu?” he asked.

“Say it back!” Luca demanded.

“I did say it!” Matthew protested. 

“Out loud!”

Matthew groaned.

“Please?” Luca begged.

Matthew sighed, but he had a smile on his face. “I love you, Luca Jonathan Kohn,” he called, his face still flushed pink.

“I love you too, Matthew Stephen Kennville!” Luca called back.

“Okay, go to bed, Lu,” Matthew was grinning at him.

“Goodnight, Mattie!”

“Goodnight, Lu.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. In my sleep deprived state, I thought to myself, “wouldn’t it be awesome to have some Luca and Matthew interaction during quarantine?” “yes, yes it would.”
> 
> I don’t like to romanticize this kind of stuff, these are serious times, and I hope all of you out there are safe and healthy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you did! They make me so incredibly happy.
> 
> Thank you very for reading, have a great day, please stay safe!


End file.
